justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
Superman is one of the founding members of the Justice League. History Kal-El was an infant sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara-El, prior to the destruction of their home planet Krypton.5 Kal-El's capsule landed near Smallville, Kansas where he was found by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent and subsequently took a liking to both of them. The Kents adopted the young Kryptonian, naming him "Clark" after Martha's maiden name. As a youth growing up in Smallville, Clark encountered Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Chameleon Boy prior to discovering the full extent of his powers. During this incident, he aided the trio in stopping Brainiac who had travelled back in time from the 30th century to kill Clark before he could become Superman. To keep his identity sealed, he moved to Metropolis and took the alias of Clark Kent, where he works under the alias of Clark Kent in the Daily Planet. Along with Batman and Wonder Woman, they found and established the Justice League. Appearance Personality Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: '''As a Kryptonian Superman possesses immense, seemingly godlike powers under a yellow sun. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Superman is the strongest member of the Justice League and the strongest being on Earth. His strength is so immense he might be one of the strongest people on the universe. '''Superhuman Speed: Superman can move at incredibly fast speeds, fast enough to reverse the rotation of the Earth. Superhuman Stamina: Along with super speed, Superman has very fast reflexes and agility. Invulnerability: Superman is extremely durable, and can withstand almost anything on Earth, hence his nickname "the man of steel". Flight: Superman's most well-known ability. His flight is usually theorized that it is possible due to Superman's home planet, Krypton, having a stronger gravitational pull than Earth. Heat Vision: Superman can produce lasers with an incredible heat from his eyes. X-Ray Vision: Superman can see through solid objects. Super Breath: '''Superman's breath is incredibly powerful. It is usually used to repel something back or to freeze something, as it can go as low as subzero temperatures. '''Superhuman Hearing: '''Superman can hear sounds of far greater distances and with more detail than any average human. Weaknesses '''Kryptonite: '''Superman's most well-known weakness is the green glowing rock of his home planet, Krypton. Even the smallest piece of Kryptonite, is enough to weaken him. '''Red Solar Radiation: If Superman is exposed to the energy of a red sun, like that of his home planet, Krypton, his powers will slowly deplete until he is just an average Kryptonian. Magic: Magic can harm or affect Superman. Lead: Though it doesn't physically harm him, Superman's x-ray vision cannot see through lead. Relationships Batman Wonder Woman Love interest Trivia Appearances Episodes * Power Outage * Night of The Bat * Abate And Switch * Follow the Space Cab! * Nuclear Family Values * Galaxy Jest * Time Share * Under a Red Sun * Play Date * Repulse! * Luthor in Paradise * Plastic Man Saves the World * Field Trip * Rage of the Red Lanterns! * Inside Job * Battle for the Bottled City * Garden of Evil * The Fatal Fare * Mxy's Mix-Up * Booray for Bizarro * Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp * Superman Red vs. Superman Blue * The Ringer * Forget Me Not * Phased and Confused * Harley Goes Ape! * System Error * Race Against Crime * Party Animal * Keeping up with the Kryptonians * Unleashed Shorts * Beep, Beep * Good Cop, Bat Cop * It's a Trap! * Quality Time * Plastic Man of Steel Gallery Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 8.53.16 PM.png|Clark Kent ThMBP42X34.jpg|Superman is the fourth person is the second row Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League